This invention is concerned with a cough drop having a center powder filling which permits the active-ingredients in the cough drop to be rapidly released, thus yielding a perceptible vaporization in the mouth.
Cough drops are generally comprised of a hard candy matrix comprised of sucrose and corn syrup and active ingredients such as menthol and eucalyptus which are sealed in the hard candy matrix. As the hard candy matrix ages in the mouth the sucrose portion begins to crystallize or "grain" allowing some of the active ingredient to escape from the hard candy matrix.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a cough drop product which is center-filled with a fast-dissolving powder and active ingredient. When the cough drop outer shell is dissolved in the mouth or bitten to its center to expose the center-filling the fast-dissolving powder during dissolution in the mouth releases the active ingredient producing a markedly perceivable feeling of vaporization of active ingredient into the oral and nasal cavities.